


[ART] Home is where the Bloody Plants are

by Thunder_of_Dragons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, HP Fluff Fest 2020, M/M, Magical Cross Stitch, Moving In Together, Multi, Plants, Redecorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons
Summary: When Harry invited Neville and Draco to move into Grimmauld Place with him, his one condition was that they help him remove all of the old Pureblood artefacts. Draco was more than happy to agree, but he's determined not to let their drawing room become overrun by Neville's plants.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	[ART] Home is where the Bloody Plants are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts).



> This art was created for the HP Fluff Fest based on prompt #84: Post-War Home Redecorating. Draco wants to let go of some old Pure Blood furnishings and create a happier home for his family. (Kids optional)
> 
> I had planned to add a second piece of actual drawn art, but life laughed at my plans.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful HP Fluff Fest mods for their insistence that I submit a claim; it was a very enjoyable process! VeelaWings, I hope you enjoy this art and short little ficlet!

"What's Draco doing that's taking him so long to get back?" Harry asked as he raised one of Neville's many Dittany plants towards the ceiling with a semi-permanent Levitation Charm.

"He said he was going to a class with Pansy. It was something about muggle cross stitch, I think?" Neville shrugged, looking at the collection of plants scattered around the drawing room floor. "I'm thinking the Leaping Toadstools on the chimney piece, yeah? It's up there, but I think it might just be high enough to keep them from jumping off."

Harry nodded, wiping his brow with his forearm. "Sounds reasonable, I guess? You're the expert, Nev."

The flames in the fireplace flared, and Draco stepped into the drawing room with a large rectangular package wrapped in maroon paper. He cast a Cleaning Charm on himself and smiled, pecking Harry and Neville on their cheeks. "I do hope you haven't covered the entire drawing room in plants. I was only gone for an afternoon."

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Well, we were about to cover the chimney piece, and then that's this room finished. Besides, the plants look much better than the Hungarian Horntail head mount that had been occupying this wall earlier."

"How predictable of you," Draco sneered, handing Harry the package he was carrying. "I know you love your plants, Nev, but they don't have to cover every spare inch of the room. A house simply cannot be decorated with plants alone." Draco grinned and gestured towards the wall above the fireplace. "I think you'll find this suits the space far better than--" Draco glanced around the floor-- "Leaping Toadstools, I presume?"

Neville picked at a stray thread on his forest green sweater. "Go ahead and open it, Harry. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Neville replied.

Studying his boys' expressions one last time, Harry warily picked the wrapping paper off of the package. He gasped at the careful stitching that was stretched in an ebony frame. "Did you make this yourself?"

Draco nodded, biting his lip. "Pansy's taken to writing all sorts of phrases with a techniques the Muggles call cross stitch. She enchants it, of course, but I wanted to give it a go myself."

Neville caught a glance of the words Draco had chosen and rushed across the room, enveloping Draco in a tight hug and whispering in his ear, "It's absolutely perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
